A Carta
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Aquela carta não enviada, escrita em seu primeiro ano, ainda está lá. E você sabe por que guardou. Porque a carta falava do amor de um primeiro-anista apaixonado por uma certa garota. E ela encontrou. A MINHA carta foi postada.
1. A Carta

**A Carta**

**

* * *

  
**

**Autor:** KaruHardRocker

**Beta: **KaruHardRocker e Microsoft Word 2003 (Rá, não mudei ainda e, talvez, não mude. Quem sabe um dia...)

**Personagem Base:** James Potter (Novidaaaaade...)

**Sinopse:** Aquela carta não enviada, escrita em seu primeiro ano, ainda está lá. E você sabe por que guardou. Porque a carta falava do amor de um primeiro-anista apaixonado por uma certa garota. E ela encontrou.

**Inspiração:** Uma carta esquecida. Aquela carta não enviada escrita há quatro anos atrás encontrada entre minhas recordações de infância.

**Agradecimentos: **À carta e à mim, que a escreveu durante um surto de... Amor?

* * *

_**Oi,**_

Que belo jeito de começar uma carta. Qualquer um poderia fazer melhor, mas ele estava com as mãos suadas de nervosismo e a cabeça girando. Tudo bem que era só uma carta, mas, por Merlin!, nunca tinha escrito uma carta para uma... garota. Suspirou, frustrado, amaldiçoando-se por não ter idéias de como escrever. Não sabia nada sobre ela, o que diria?

_**Tudo bem com você? Eu espero que sim, já que comigo está tudo bem.**_

Podem rir agora. Estava extremamente ridícula e ele sabia disso. Sabia tão bem que chegou a rir baixo para não acordar os colegas de quarto. Eles perguntariam o que ele estava fazendo e, possivelmente, não teria coragem de continuar.

_**Eu te escrevi essa carta porque, como se diz? É que eu... Eu te admiro.**_

Hum. Admiração não era bem o que ele sentia, mas, naquele momento, lhe pareceu a palavra perfeita, encaixando-se com absoluta perfeição no que queria dizer.

_**Não, admiração não é bem a palavra. Mas é esse rumo que eu quero dar. Eu sei que você deve me odiar pelo trem. Sei mesmo.**_

E, com certeza, ele sabia. O fato de ter ofendido o único amigo dela no trem era algo que ele mesmo consideraria imperdoável se acontecesse com ele, mas, olhando por seu ponto de vista, Snape ofendeu a Grifinória e enalteceu a Sonserina! Céus, a pessoa teria de ser louca para fazê-lo.

_**Mas não foi bem isso que eu quis fazer. Eu juro. Eu só queria ser seu amigo e o Sirius também. Eu não queria brigar com você ou com o seu amigo. É que eu senti... Ciúmes?**_

Podia ser constrangedor, tanto naquela época quanto agora, ele escrever que sentira ciúmes de Snape ao menos uma vez em sua vida, mas, com certeza, removia um pequeno peso de suas costas.

_**Não sei exatamente o que senti e sinto, ruiva, mas, o que estive pensando foi que, talvez eu não tenha somente a "admiração" que lhe contei.**_

E disso, talvez, ele estivesse certo desde aquela época. Isso não explicava o porquê de ter saído com tantas outras garotas. Mas algo que ele dissera a Sirius no quinto ano mostrou e real motivo de sair com todas desde o terceiro: ficar apenas almejando uma ruiva desde aquela época o desprezava era extremamente dolorido. Ele era a favor da teoria de que uma garota poderia tirar outra de sua cabeça.

_**Talvez eu esteja... Bem, se quiser saber, gostaria de me encontrar para conversar debaixo da árvore mais próxima do lago amanhã?**_

Suspense. Ele não era muito bom em fazê-lo antes, nem é agora, embora consiga atiçar a curiosidade alheia com poucas palavras. Mas, ainda assim, todos os dias ele se sentava embaixo da mesma árvore, ou com os amigos, ou sozinho e, ironicamente, nunca levou nenhuma garota para lá. Era como se, mesmo sem enviar a carta, esperasse por ela. Esperasse ali, calmo, sereno, como quem aguarda um possível encontro surpresa.

_**Obrigado por ler,**_

_**James Potter, 1º Ano, Grifinória.**_

E ela releu a carta. James pediu para ela aguardá-lo ali em seu quarto, que queria discutir algo sério com ela. Não falou sobre o que era, apenas pediu para ela esperá-lo ali em seu quarto. Por coincidência, havia esquecido a carta sobre a cama. O que tinha a discutir era, mais uma vez, que a amava e ela tinha de acreditar nele, pelo menos daquela vez. Depois de James reler várias vezes a carta, tinha finalmente tomado coragem. E agora, ela estava ali, sentada em sua cama, lendo a carta que ele escreveu para ela.

Justo naquele mesmo dia, pouco mais cedo, Marlene e Emmeline haviam brigado com Lily, dizendo que ela era cega, que só sabia manter os olhos fechados para tudo que não acontecesse com ela. Seria sobre isso que Marlene falava? Sobre os sentimentos de James Potter?

Um barulho vindo da porta desviou a atenção de Lily dos pensamentos que inundavam sua mente. Era ele, James, que havias chegado. Estava aflito e, quando a viu com a carta na mão, perdeu a cor até passar da palidez, ficando cinza. Ela leu, ele tinha certeza e o olhar do moreno exibia culpa. Por um instante, pensou em fugir dali e correr para uma passagem secreta bem escura onde pudesse se esconder. Logo agora que tinha conseguido a confiança dela e a amizade, agora que queria convidá-la para sair uma última vez, a definitiva, se ela não aceitasse, não mais a irritaria, a _carta _tinha chegado ao seu destino... Aquilo poderia ter acabado com todas as suas chances.

- James, eu... – ela falou, olhando da carta para ele por três vezes consecutivas.

- Não precisa falar, Lily. Tudo bem... Eu entendo. Obviamente, mesmo depois de tantos anos escondendo essa carta, uma hora ela chegaria a você e, bem, já era de se esperar que sua reação fosse essa. – ele falou, olhando para o chão.

Ela o encarou, parecendo um pouco confusa.

- Nada mudou, não é, Lily? Quer dizer, posso continuar sendo seu amigo, ao menos? – ele perguntou parecendo chateado.

Ela estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça suavemente, como se não compreendesse. O olhar desviou-se para a carta, e ela olhou para ele.

- Por que diz isso, James? – ela perguntou, realmente desentendida.

- Você sabe. A história que se repete entre nós dois, Lily. Eu te amo, você descobre uma declaração minha de séculos atrás justamente quando eu vinha para conversar com você sobre isso. – ele falou com um sorriso triste. – Aí você fica chateada comigo e eu finalmente descubro que não posso ter-lhe comigo. Como sempre foi. – ele suspirou, os olhos brilhando e refletindo a mais pura tristeza que havia dentro de seu eu.

Ela o encarou. _A história se repete._ Só então ela se deu conta que fez juízo errado de James durante todo o tempo. Não apenas no começo, mas... _Sempre_. Desde o primeiro dia no trem. E ela se sentiu culpada.

- Quando foi... – ela começou, receosa – que você escreveu a carta, James? –

- No terceiro dia em Hogwarts, Lily. Por quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Porque eu quero saber... Por quanto tempo eu estive gritando com alguém pelos motivos errados. – ela o encarou, notando que ambas as sobrancelhas de James estavam arqueadas. – Acho que minhas amigas sempre estiveram certas. Só eu que era muito cega. – ela falou o encarando serenamente.

- Lily... Ainda sabendo que você não vai aceitar, por favor... – ele se aproximou lentamente da cama e sentou ao lado dela. – Aceita me dar um chance? –

Ela o olhou e deixou um sorriso breve escapar por entre seus lábios.

- Como pode saber se eu vou ou não aceitar seu pedido, James Potter? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso ligeiro nos lábios.

- Bom, sua expressão me dizia que... Que... – ele não soube dizer. Apenas havia interpretado que a carta havia fodido todas as suas chances.

- Tolo. – ela falou.

Ele sentiu o coração disparar. Então, ele pensara errado? Ou ela o chamou de tolo por ter pedido a chance.

- James, é claro que... – ela corou suavemente antes de falar. Qualquer uma em sua posição coraria. Dizer o que iria dizer para alguém que sempre demonstrou o oposto era, no mínimo, algo inusitado. – Eu lhe dou uma segunda chance. – e encarou os orbes castanho-esverdeadas do moreno de cabelos espetados.

Ele fez o mesmo, encarando as esmeraldas que haviam dentro dos olhos da ruiva. Notou, então, que ambos estavam próximos. Bem mais próximos do que o comum. Ele olhou para os lábios dela.

- Lily, eu... – ele começou, o coração quase saindo pela boca – Posso te beijar? –

Ela também sentiu o coração acelerar mais do que já estava. Ambos estavam corados. Pareciam dois primeiro-anistas no primeiro encontro da vida deles. Ela encarou os lábios do moreno que, instante a instante, se aproximavam.

- Pode... – e seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo doce e terno. Acima deles, a Lua, quase cheia, era a única testemunha. Testemunha esta que espiava pela janela do dormitório. E, como se a noite apenas esperasse pelos dois, a primeira estrela apareceu no céu.

E esse momento marcou dois novos inícios. O reinício de duas pessoas. E o princípio do amor de Lily Evans pelo grande idiota e egocêntrico James Potter que ela tanto odiava.

**FIM**

**

* * *

Nota do Autor:** Bom, segunda do dia, certo? Bem, essa eu achei divertido escrever. Eu admito que escrevi uma carta parecida no passado e, bem, foi realmente hilário lê-la hoje pela manhã. Mas acredito que _ela_ teria gostado de receber na época. Ah, jovem tolo que eu era. Bem, eu gostei de escrever essa. Foi... Interessante. Espero que gostem de lê-la.

**PS:** Atrás de toda história, sempre há uma música. E a música foi uma das escutadas em _Na Torre com as Estrelas_, sendo a _As If The World Wasn't Ending_ (_Sonata Arctica_).

"_Masks removed we hide here  
While the spotlight's seeking me...  
Forget the world for now, my Love,  
And live these days with me  
As if the world wasn't ending..._"

**_See ya!_**

_**OBS: **Essa daqui eu fiz para me redimir de todas as merdas que eu escrevi em _Na Torre com as Estrelas_. Nem eu gostei daquela, mas já tinha escrito, então... Bem, é isso.  
_

_

* * *

_**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Rose Anne Samartinne** # Obrigado! Confesso que nem deu trabalho escrever. Eu só me baseei na carta que tinha escrito. As reações dos dois no final foi uma maneira que eu pensei de, por assim dizer, meio que ligar a carta com eles, como se a nova chance de James os jogasse de volta ao primeiro-ano. Bom, isso deve ter ficado sub-sub-sub-entendido.

**Zix Black** # _Thanks_! ;D Eu também gostei! :D De escrever, claro.

**lelezuda** # :D Obrigado! Eu só imaginei o que aconteceria se, depois de tanto tempo, eu entregasse a carta para _ela_, aí surgiu a fic. :D


	2. A Minha Carta Reescrita e Adaptada

**A ****Minha**** Carta (Reescrita/Adaptada)**

**

* * *

**

Oi, tudo bem com você?

Comigo está tudo ótimo, então espero que, com você, esteja tudo bem também.

Eu não sei o que escrever nessa carta, mas mesmo assim quero escrevê-la. Se eu tentasse lhe falar o que estou escrevendo, provavelmente não conseguiria, perderia toda a coragem **que me resta**.

Eu te irrito desde que te conheço. **E, desde que te conheço, eu posso dizer que escondo alguma coisa.** Seria tão mais fácil se eu simplesmente fosse até você e dissesse o que quero dizer, mas... É difícil.

Eu te escrevi essa carta para dizer _tudo _o que deixei de dizer nesse ano e no ano passado. E vou dizer agora.

Eu estou apaixonado por você, _Line_. E você me odeia. E, por isso, não quero te dizer, o tapa de ontem já foi o suficiente para a semana,** já que ainda estão marcados os seus dedos em meu rosto. Pensando bem, é bom pelo menos carregar algo seu comigo.**

Mas, depois que você ler, eu quero que me responda se quer ir comigo na sorveteria... Quero conversar com você sem estarmos gritando. Topa?

Obrigado por perder seu tempo lendo,

_Carlos, 5ª série B_.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** As partes em negrito são as que eu mudei drasticamente ou adicionei. Mas, bem, essa carta foi a minha inspiração. E a inspiração à essa carta foi o meu primeiro amor não correspondido.

**PS: **Só para dizer que não vai ter PS. Oh! Já tem.

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews**:

**Layla Black **# Obrigado! :D Duplo Obrigado! :D

**Tiif Prongs** # Obrigado! É, eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito, hum... Sei lá. Eu, desde meus dez anos, já era mais ou menos assim, como eu sou.

**lelezuda** # Obrigado (again, rá)! Bons tempos... *sigh*


End file.
